


Date Night

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim insists on watching a horror movie to regain a shred of his masculinity.<br/>It doesn't help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts two days in a row?! I'm on a roll :)
> 
> PS: I do not own the characters  
> PPS: This takes place in modern times, no comms, no Starfleet, etc.

"Jim you don't have to do this." 

"Yes I do."   
  
"No you don't! You are such an infant. It was  _one time_ "

"If it was one time how come no one will let it go?" 

"Christ. Fine, but I swear to God Jim, if you wake up with nightmares you better not blame it on me!" 

"Never. See you tonight, lover."  

Jim grinned and ended the call with his boyfriend and picked up The Conjuring for the movie night he was having with Bones. Call him a wimp, it was so not his fault he screamed. That was a big ass spider, and now no one will let him live it down. Just because he screams like a girl, and maybe he cried, but come on, he was not the woman of the relationship! 

He was going to prove it, he was going to sit through this scary movie and he was not going to cry, and he was most certainly not going to cower in Bones' arms. 

 

At least thats what he told himself.

~-~

"Popcorn, check. Soda, check. Dessert, che- Bones! Where did you put the cookies I baked earlier?" "Check the fridge boy genius!" Bones called back. 

"Dessert, check. We're all good Bones!" 

"Then get your ass in the living room so we can start the damn movie before I'm 90." Bones grumbled. 

~-~

_1 hour into the movie..._

_  
_Jim was rigid. Absolutely still, face white as a sheet. Bones was just smirking on the other side of the couch. "I'm gonna grab another soda, need anything Jim?"

"N-no thanks. Want me to pause it?" Jim asked. "Na, nothings happening right now anyways." Bones replied, getting up from the couch. Bones walked back into the room and clapped Jim on the back, making him jump almost a foot into the air. "Aww, not scared, are ya darlin'?" Bones drawled, smirk still in place on his face. "I'm not scared!" Jim squeaked. "Uh huh. If you say so." Bones said, turning his attention back to the movie, just as the mother lit the match, and a pair of ghostly hands appeared, clapping the match out, throwing the room into darkness. Jim launched himself across the couch, throwing his arms around Bones' neck, a shaking mess in his boyfriend's arms. "Bones! Okay, okay you win, we can turn it off!" Jim said, voice muffled by Bones' shirt. 

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to watch it. I wanted to go out to dinner." Bones said, stifling a chuckle. 

"I'm such a baby. No wonder everyone says I'm the girl of the relationship." Jim grumbled. Bones sighed and ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair, and shut off the movie. "Now darlin', I think you are very manly." Bones said, this time not able to stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Jim glared up at him. "This isn't funny!" Jim said, fighting off a smile. Bones leaned down and kissed his boyfriend's forehead. "Yes it is." 

"No it is not!" 

Kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it is." 

"No."

Kiss on the nose. 

"Yes." 

"No." 

Kiss on the mouth. 

"Yes."

~-~

_1:00 am..._

_  
_Jim kicked and thrashed about, waking up when he fell off the bed. "Booooones, why did you make me watch that movie?"

"Dammit Jim, sleep on the fucking couch!" 

~Fin~


End file.
